He saved me
by Dark-Daughter144
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a troubled teen. She has a dark secret. To get away from it all Rose and her mom move to Montana. She meets enemys and friends. What happens when she falls for her history teacher. What happens when he feels the same way? Will he find out her secret? Will they give in to their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

~Flashback~

_I had just been walking home from a party. I had a ride but we had a fight. Emily had kissed my now EX boyfriend and I left after making it clear we were no longer friends. So now I was walking home in the dark on an ally way to get home faster. I heard footsteps follow me so I walked faster than the footsteps became faster. Then, I broke into a full-out run. I ran into a big guy who grabbed me. I kicked and screamed trying to get free. When I succeeded I ran but was stopped by another guy so I kicked him in the balls and ran the other way just stopped again. This guy didn't wait to attack though. He punched me and I staggered back but punched him and was able to grab his gun. I shot at the guy coming towards me. He fell but was not dead. I had just shot him in the knee. The other guy ran off and the first came at me so I shot him. He tried to move and shot somewhere in the upper torso. He went limp and I ran to the police station to tell what happened. The next day I was informed that they caught the two but,didn't find the one I shot just a blood spot. Things ran through my mind. _

_murderer _

_Stupid _

_Bad friend _

_Drunk _

_I woke up sweaty again I have that dream all the time. I got out of bed and got ready for my first day of at my new school. Once I got downstairs I found a note saying she would be at work. Of course she was she loved her job more than me. So I drove myself to school. Once I got there I was surprized it was super big._

~End of flashback~

I was thinking of how I got here and there it is. Since school hasnt started yet I went to the bathroom to look at my outfit I look fine I chanted to myself. I had on black lace flower leggings with blank leather short a white cami and red plaid sweater. I had on combat boots too. My hair was down. I went to my waist. I just havent got around to cut it. I kinda like it though. I heard the bell and I went to the office. When I walked in their was a receptionist.

She looked at me and smiled. "How can I help you?"She asked.

"Um, im new?"

"Yes of course! How could I forget?" Then she shuffled through some papers when she found what she was looking for, she smiled. "Here's your map and schedule I hope you enjoy your first day here!" _Yeah right._

"Thanks I will." I lied.

I looked at my schedule and It turns out I have Mrs. Karp first. Room 106 building 2. Okay not going to be easy I have a terrible sense of direction. I started walking when a girl bumped in to me. She looked like she was rushing.

"Oh my God, im so sorry!" She started to help me up since I fell on my ass.

"Its cool."

"I'm sorry, I was rushing 'cuz im late and I have never been late, and are you new ive never seen you?", she rambled

"Its ok. And yes im new. Do you know where Mrs. Karp's room is?"

"Yes that's where im going,actually."

She walked me to class in a comfortable silence. When we walked in the teacher gave the girl a disapproving look but smiled. Then she saw me and looked confused.

"I'm ne-

"You must be Rosemarie Hathaway am I correct?", she cut me off.

"Um, uh, yeah."

She smiled warmly at me. "You may take a seat anywhere."

I nodded and sat down across from the blond girl who bumped me. She was being all lovey dovey to the black-haired boy beside her. I sat next to a red-head boy with freckles and blue eyes(**I can't remeber what his eye color, but i thought it was blue.) **

"Hi, im Mason, and that's christian", he said gesturing to the black-haired boy." The blond is Vasilisa Dragomir, but call her,Lissa."

"Um, Hi guys." I waved weakly.

"And _you _are?" Mason said.

"Oh! Right, im Rose"

He laughed. "Hi Rose. Dont worry about them two." He pointed to Christian and Lissa."Their in this love thing now so, they dont talk much when their around each other." He wispered.

I laughed and he smiled. Soon class was over and I followed Mason to Eurpoean history.

"I saw the new teacher and he is h-o-t, hot." I heard a girl behind me say. Then her friend asked

"Really, whats his name?"

"His name is Mr. Belikov."

"Oh, sexy!"

"I know right!"

"That was Mia and Camile if you were wondering." Mason said.

"Ah"

When we walked into the classroom he was writing on the board, Mr. Belikov it read. Then he turned around and all the girls and i swear one or two guys gasped. He _was_ hot. He had shoulder length brown hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and he was ripped. You could see it through his white button up shirt. He also had on black jeans and his hair was in a ponytail on the nape of his neck.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Belikov and i will be your new teacher." He talked after that and I listened and i understood too.

* * *

><p><strong>D.P.O.V<strong>

I was very nervous I was writing on the board when I heard students walk in so, I wrote my name on the board. When I turned around people gasped. They probley were expecting their old teacher.

"Hello my name is Mr. Belikov and i will be your new teacher." I smiled at them. Then i saw _her_. She was beautiful she had long brown hair and brown eyes and tan skin. She was dressed kinda punk but not too much. I turned my attetion back to the lesson and at the end I wanted to know her name.

"Ok, class we are going to do a game. We say our names and a couple things about our selves." Kids went but I didnt pay much attetion. I needed to know her name. _That is so wrong I shouldnt think of her like that she is just my student._ Then it was her turn.

"Hi, im Rose Hathaway and I love running and donuts." I smiled widly at her. She was unique in her own way. Then the bell rang the all left for next class. My day was boring after that. When the bell for going home rang I stayed behind to look at some pre-tests to see what my students know. Then someone knocked on the door. I opened it and it was Natasha Ozera another teacher, home Ect. I think,came in,

"Hey Dimitri." She purred.

I cleared my throught. "Hello, Natasha."

She giggled." Why so formal? Call me Tasha." She sat on her desk with her clevage in clear view. I was noy attracted though. She leaned in to whisper something when someone cleared their throught. I looked up to see it was Rose. I jumped out of my seat and walked over to her.

"Hey, Rose what do you need?"

"Um, I hope im not inerupting but, I left my sweater here."

"Oh, go ahead."

"Yeah. I heard you also help manage a gym?"

"Yes I work it on weekends."

"Do you teach self-defense?"

"Yeah I do." I was confused on where this was going.

"Can you teach me?" She had this hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, i would be happy too."

"Yay!"

"But, I have to give you private lessons though."

"That will be fine."

"Ok we start 7:00 untill 9:00pm

"Ok"

Ill drive you home of course." I would not let her walk home in the dark. She looked relived. I wonder of she was scared?

"I have to go but i be there tomarrow."

"Ok." She left and i went home ate, showered, and watched TV. I went to bed excited but nervous about tomarrow.

**An: I didnt get to correct spelling and grammer so sorry about the mistakes next time will be better. Disclaimer: I dont own vampire academy. Ms. Mead does.**


	2. The notes from him

**Rose P.O.V.**

When I woke up this morning I was very excited about my first self-defense lesson. I was so excited I thought I would dress up for school. We all know that it does not happen often. I got a shower than put on a blue mid thigh dress that was made of blue lace. I brushed my waist length hair. I wore it down and pulled my bangs back. Then, I headed off to school. When i got their stood a suprized Lissa.

"What got you all dressed up today"

"What, I can't be beautiful because I want to be.

"Of course you could, but you don't. There has to be a reason.

"I'm just in a good mood today, is all. Then the bell rang and we headed of to class. I didn't really pay attention to them. That is until Dimitri's class. Then I was all hears. We talked about the Civil War and stuff. When it ended I walked to my last class. Finally, it was over all Mrs. Karp ever talked about was thinking she was being followed and incorporated into the lesson. I went to my locker to get my coat out of it when a note fell out. It read,

_My dear Rose_

_I heard from some of my resources that you have been a little scared that you killed me. Hardly my dear, but you did make on of my men hurt. I'm aware that I am a wanted man. So if you even think about going to the police Your Mum just might dissappear. I will know I'm watching. I'm everywhere. I know everything about you like, your little crush on your teacher. He might go as well. So, remember I'm watching you._

_Love, your dear friend Jhon Doe._

My breathing got faster and everything around me slowed down, like slow motion. Then a picture fell out of my locker of me sleeping. On the back had one word that made everything seem real. See? Thats what it said. I put them in my locker and closed it. I slid down my locker. All of the sudden I felt really dizzy. And then black.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri POV.<strong>

I was checking papers from all my kids. I finished and it was 6 o'clock, just enough time to get ready for practice with Rose. When I left walking through the empty halls. I walked by Rose's locker and looked at it. I saw a girl their but kept walking. Then, I stopped dead in my tracks. Backed up and ran over to the girl. I must be really tired if I overlooked that. Once I reached her I realized it was Rose and took a look at her. She was unconscious. I then went to full panic mode. I shook her and shook her for a full five minutes before she woke up. She looked at me then spoke.

"Morning comrade."

"Why were you unconscious?"

"I don't remember." She said. There was something in my gut that was telling me that she was lying. I gave her my _I dont by_ it look. She just shrugged.

"We should go to the gym now", she stated. I nodded wnd we got in my car and drove to the gym. I had her do some stretching. Then I told her to run three laps around the track she groned but obeyed. When their was only about 15 minutes left we sat and talked.

"So tell me about your family?" I asked.

"Well, my dad ran out on me when I was very little and my mom has more dovotion to her job than me. I dont know any other family." I was very surprised. It kind of saddened me that she rwally had no one. "You?"

"I have a big family with 3 sisters, Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria. Karo has 2 kids. Paul and Zoya. Sonya has one on the way. Viktoria is only 16. Then my mom, Olena and my grandmother, Yeva." By the end Rose had a wanting look in her eye. We talked more and more and by the end it seemed like we knew each other well. Then we left and I drove her home. She waved before she went inside and I waved back. She was already inside. I drove off. When I went to bed my thoughts went to Rose. I new it was wrong to think about her like that but it was hard. Sighing in my own frustration I went to sleep with dreams full of Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose P.O.V <strong>

When I got home from practice with Dimitri I kept thinking about the note I got. I did my night routine and of course my mom wouldn't be here tonight. When I went to go to sleep there was a knock at the door. When I answered it there was a rock with a note on it. It read, You tell, I take. I knew what it ment so I left it. I went yo bed with nightmares full of him.

**An: So what did you think? Sorry it took so long to write this. Ill try to have sooner updates. R&R bye for now my readers. Love,**

**Dark-Daughter144**


	3. The night I'll never forget

**Rose P.O.V**

Weeks went by and there was no more notes. I had gotten really close with Lissa and Mason. Sparky yeah we fight all the time. Training with Dimitri was always the highlight of my day. I looked forward to them. Not because I was excited to defend myself but, to be alone with Dimitri. He was amazing and I knew I had a big crush on him. I know that it is not allowed. I'm sure it will pass though. I was thinking about it as I was walking to the gym. I told him I would walk myself because I had to go home to change. He topd me to bring a bag of clothes so we could go straight there. So I had my bag. Sometimes, he did things that made me think that he likes me too. Like, he would call me Roza, brush a strand of my hair out of my face or, hold my hand longer than he was supposed to when he helped me clean my hands when I forgot my gloves. He also once said I was beautiful. He didn't know I heard him though. When I got to the gym I saw him through the windows. He was talking to Ms. Ozera. I'm pretty sure she teaches Home ect. But, I dont have that until next semester. I walked in and went to the girls locker room grabbed an outfit. It was the one with black spandex shorts and a blood red tank top. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked back into the training room. I grabbed my water bottle I kept there. When I turned around I dropped my water bottle and jumped. Dimitri and Ms. Ozera were kissing. I mean really kissing, it was a really heated makeout session. They didn't even notice I was there. So, I cleared my throat and they sprang apart.

"Rose, I didn't know that you were here." Dimitri said looking flustered.

"Clearly." I said dryly.

"Hello Rose, I'm going to go now, but nice seeing you." Then she walked out and I turned to Dimitri who was cleaning up the water I spilled.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"Yeah I do. I'm really sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I said trying to stay cool. I shouldn't even care anyway.

"Ok. Go run 5 laps around the block." He said abruptly changing the subject.

"Dimitri, why do you make me run all of the time." I asked looking at him.

"If you were in the mall and you ran into danger what do you do?"

"Punch him in the face."

"What if he is taller than you?"

"Fine, stab him then."

"What if you don't have a knife."

"Fine you got me; I'm in the mall I run into danger what do I do." He looked at me so long and hard I almost shivered. Then he spoke.

"You run." I nodded and started off and he followed. I didn't ask because knew he was going to run with me. We both fell into step together. When we were done he looked at me and spoke.

"Me and Tasha, um Ms. Ozera, she kissed me."

"I don't know about that it looked heated to me." I stated.

"I know and it was. For her. I'm not interested in her like that. I studied him for a minute and realised he was telling the truth. I nodded and was about to go shower when I tripped. He grabbed me and turned me to face him and kissed me. I was shocked at first but responded quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. When he pulled away he looked at me.

"That c-. I cut him off.

"I know what your going to say so save it. I already know it was a mistake." He looked shocked and then pulled me closer brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"No Roza I was going to say that couldn't have been more perfect." Then I kissed him again. He pulled away.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Saturday?"

"I would love to but, we can't be seen in public."

"My place." He said. I nodded because I didn't trust my voice.

**AN: I'm sorry dont kill me! I know its short. But, I wanted to give you guys something. So dont be mean! And if you guys have any ideas on anthing for my story review and tell me your idea.**

**So, hope you like. Sorry updates can't be so frequent but, school is crazy with midterms coming up. So I try my best. R&R googbye for now guys.**

** Dark-Daughter144 **


	4. Hey,

**AN\ Im sorry this is not an Update. I just wanted to say Im sorry i havent been posting but ive been really depressed lately and im going threw alot right now. So I dont know when ill be posting again. I promise im not gone forever but on hold. Again im very sorry. I hope you guys stick with me till then. **

**'till next time, **

**Dark-Daughter144 :'( **


End file.
